


Bonnie Doesn't Know The Macarena

by SlimyPennies



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cute, Funny, Gen, Short, macarena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlimyPennies/pseuds/SlimyPennies
Summary: When the gang finds out Bonnie doesn't know the Macarena, they get mad. Will Bonnie learn? No, and he won't even try.





	

"Why would we need new dance moves?" Bonnie scoffed, "We stand on that stage all day, we can't even dance up there..."  
  
Chica pouted, or at least pouted as much as her stiff robotic body would let her. Bonnie tapped his fingers on his own arm as he crossed them, angrily looking around. Freddy and Foxy stood by him.  
  
"It'll be fun!" She replied, "We can do it at night!"  
  
"But why?!"  
  
"Uh... to burn fat?"  
  
Bonnie's paw met his face.  
  
"We're robots, we don't have fat."  
  
"Yar, I think it be a great idea!" Foxy snickered, "We be here every night, trying to kill **him...** Why not have a bit of fun?"  
  
"I agree!" Freddy said, "We could all enjoy a bit of family bonding together!"  
  
Bonnis groaned.  
  
"Fine, how do we do it?"  
  
"Well!" Chica chirped, "It's like the Macarena-"  
  
"I don't know how to do the Macarena."  
  
Everybody stared at Bonnie, mouths agape.  
  
"How?!" Freddy gasped, "The Macarena is like... The Macarena is the most simple yet iconic dance!"  
  
"Excuse me, how could I have learned the Macarena?" Bonnie replied, "It's not like I can ask..."  
  
"Yar, back in the 90s and early 2000s, everybody be doing it." Foxy said, "You could've watched."  
  
"I was too busy playing my guitar! You... You guys know how to do it?"  
  
Everybody nodded together, which made Bonnie groan.  
  
"Excuse me for doing my job!" Bonnie grumbled, "You guys are so stupid sometimes..."  
  
"I feel like we should teach you to do the Macarena!" Freddy bellowed, "It will be a fun family bonding exercise!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yar, it will be fun!" Foxy added.  
  
"N-No!"  
  
"I love to dance!" Chica giggled, "Let's do it!"  
  
"No way! I..."  
  
Bonnie trailed off as he felt a sudden blast of cold wind behind him. He turned around, and Golden Freddy's head was floating there, staring.  
  
 _"Hey..."_ They whispered, _"Did someone say the Macarena?"_  
  
"...You can do it?"  
  
 _"Yes..."_  
  
"You're a head half the time, and the other half, you're just a lifeless costume..."  
  
 _"So?"_  
  
Bonnie lowly growled, shaking his head. He stomped off the stage and walked down the hallway.  
  
"Forget this! I'm getting the night guard!"  
  
After he left, the remaining robots stared at each other.  
  
"...You guys wanna dance?" Chica asked.  
  
With some brief agreements, they all danced, confusing the night guard to no end.


End file.
